Season Two
The second season of RoPaul's Drag Race began airing on June 3, 2018. The main judging panel included RoPaul; with guest judging from Mister.. E., Sunslicer2, and TBA. Thirteen drag competitors competed for the title of "America's Next Drag superstOr." The prizes for the winner were a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and a crown and scepter. Contestants Contestant Progress : This contestant won the challenge. : This contestant received positive critiques and almost won the challenge. : This contestant did not receive critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received negative critiques, and almost lip-synced. : This contestant won the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. : This contestant lost the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. Lip-syncs : This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. Episodes 1: Twelve Months of Drag Entrance • Runway • Critiques The season began with thirteen drag queens entering the workroom. In order, they were: Lenta Cottura, Deluxxa Dission, Mia Mann, LoRenn Rimmer, Jessica Bravo, April Showers, world ♡ princess, Melanie Blac, Miss Grace Full, Deborah Sharp, Lady Mangina, Cosima Eclipse, and Shadow Gwen. On the runway, the contestants were asked to create an outfit based on the months of the year. Deluxxa was praised for her Valentine's Day themed look for February, while April was praised for her ice princess look for January. However, it was World's Autumn fox look for September that gave her the win. Deborah was criticized for having an obvious Christmas themed look for December, but ultimately, Melanie Blac and Miss Grace Full were declared the bottom two. They lip-synced to Taylor Swift's "...Ready For It?", where Melanie narrowly sent home Grace. 2: Dear Mrs. President Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week two, the queens were challenged to create a campaign for the position of President of RoPaul's Drag Race. On the runway, they were asked to create a hippie look protesting their campaign. Cosima and April's runways landed them in the top, with their campaigns promising nuclear weapons and "pussy power," respectively. However, it was Mia's descriptive campaign and nonconformist runway that protested RoPaul's Drag Race that gave her the edge. For the first time in series herstory, a bottom three was declared between World, Melanie, and Deborah. The three lip-synced to Paramore's "Rose-Colored Boy," where World sent the latter two home. RoPaul then decided to call an unknown queen to return to fill the void that the double elimination left. In Untucked, Mangina was criticized for her crass humor in the challenge, and Mia was criticzed for her runway not following the theme of the week. 3: Lights, Camera, Action Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week three, Miss Grace Full was announced as the returning queen, and the contestants were split up into three teams. The first team consisted of Cosima, Deluxxa, and Jessica. The second team consisted of Mangina, Grace, Mia, and LoRenn. Finally, the third team consisted of April, Lenta, Shadow, and World. The contestants were then asked to create their own movie trailer based on a specific genre. On the runway, they were also asked to create looks based on anime. Team one decided to go with a Western-themed trailer, and were declared the best team. Deluxxa stood out the most and earned a win. Team three decided to create a Zombie apocalypse/superhero themed movie trailer, which earned all of them safety. Team two decided to create a camp/comedy movie trailer, but were declared the worst. LoRenn and Mia's runway saved them from the bottom two, leaving Mangina and Grace to lip-sync to "Alterlife" by Rina Sawayama, where Grace was sent home for the second time. In Untucked, team one was attacked for only succeeding as a group and not standing out individually. Meanwhile, Mia was attacked for her sass while Grace was condemned for showing up to the runway in a geisha look despite the theme being anime. 4: Mean Gays - The Rosical Challenge • Runway • Critiques 5: Snatch Game Challenge • Runway • Critiques